


Kiss Me Quickly

by the_queenregent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenregent/pseuds/the_queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn's first important meeting is entirely by chance. [high school au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Quickly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuminbias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminbias/gifts).



> just a super quick little stormpilot thing i whipped up. dedicated to @officialoscarisaac because she's cool and writes good angst…. this is here to balance that out i guess!!

Poe is in a predicament. 

He had simply been trying to mind his own business when he had stumbled--literally stumbled--straight into the three biggest bullies in the entire school. Just his luck, of course. To avoid them, he had started to run. Of course, they had to chase him. He was smaller and faster, for now, so he lost them soon enough. 

That's how he became lost in a deserted hallway in some back part of the school.

He leans against a doorframe, trying to catch his breath. Sure, he can run, but not forever. They're coming, though, he just knows it. 

Poe isn't scared of them; Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, Hux couldn't dead lift thirty pounds, and Phasma… Well, maybe Phasma was scary. But he could easily take the other two--Actually, scratch that. No, he can't, and he definitely is scared of them. Luckily, he should be fine here. The closest door, the one he's leaning against, belongs to the classroom used for detentions. It's off limits when not in use, so if he can just slip in, unseen--

The problems is, he's not alone.

For the entire time Poe has been standing there by the door, there has been somebody watching him, somebody he should have noticed before.

The other had been squeezed in between the doorframe and the row of lockers, obviously hiding. He's watching Poe with slightly wide eyes. 

They stare at each other; Poe and this rather attractive underclassman with skin like dark chocolate. Poe recognizes him from track. _Finn_ , he recalls, _right? He runs relays, I think._

Heavy footfalls are heard thundering down the hall that Poe had ran through. He weighs the risk of running some more, or slipping into the detention room. If he ran, he would be caught. If he just stayed there and did nothing, he would be caught. But he just can't stop making eye contact with this boy… who hisses the last thing Poe would have expected.

"Kiss me." 

"What?" Shock, like no other. 

"Kiss me, quickly, before they see us!"

It's not like Poe is going to say no if a cute boy is asking him to kiss him, so of course he obliges. Just in time, too, because their faces are held together, lips like magnets, when those _three stomp_ into the hall.

Phasma makes a disgusted sound, and Poe realizes just how brilliant Finn's plan is. Not only is it incredibly beneficial for the two of them in the expected ways, but it's also hiding their faces. 

He can hear Hux mumble something, something that Ren agrees with, and the three of them head off in the opposite direction. 

Only when the footsteps have faded do they part, a little breathless and a little flushed. (Well, maybe _very_ flushed, in Poe's case.)

All he can really do is laugh, since he doesn't know what to say. "That…" he fumbles for words. "That was… smart. I'm surprised that they didn't realize who is was." In an attempt to be casual, Poe sticks his hands in his pockets and leans against the door again. "So, were you hiding from them too?"

"Yep," Finn's voice is nicer than what Poe remembers overhearing during track. "We got into a bit of a scuffle. There's three of them, what was I supposed to do?"

Another breathless laugh. "I know that feel." 

With the threat of imminent danger gone, things are becoming awkward. What Poe does next, he doesn't know if it will make things worse or better.

He kisses Finn again, quickly, with a smirk this time. Now _he_ is the shocked one, full (soft) lips parting in surprise, eyebrows raised. 

That smirk doesn't--can't--leave his face as he pulls a pen and a scrap piece of paper out of his pocket. He writes his number down and gives it to Finn.

"You should call me," he says with a wink. "I'd hate for our interactions to be limited to this."

When he turns to leave, he makes sure to give one last wave, and smiles over his shoulder.


End file.
